


The 43 Obscure Children

by orphan_account



Series: The Inaugural Class of the Umbrella Academy [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Children, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Meet the Family, Multi, Other, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, The Author Regrets Everything, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 12:44:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: On the 12th hour of the first day of October 1989, 43 women around the world gave birth. This was unusual only in the fact that none of these women had been pregnant when the day first began. Sir Reginald Hargreeves, eccentric billionaire and adventurer, resolved to locate and adopt as many of the children as possible.He got 7 of them.But there was a grand total of 43.What happened to the other 36 you may ask?Well here's a meet+greet for all 43 members of the Umbrella Academy.





	The 43 Obscure Children

**Author's Note:**

> open to requests and suggestions for each number!

no.1   
-Luther  
-male   
-super strength   
no.2   
-Diego  
-male  
-object warping/aiming  
no.3   
-Allison   
-female  
-can alter reality   
no.4   
-Klaus  
-male  
-can interact with the dead   
no.5   
-Five  
-male  
-teleportation+time travel  
no.6   
-Ben  
-male  
-can conjure tentacles from another dimension   
no.7   
-Vanya   
-female  
-can convert sound to energy   
no.8   
-Devan  
-female  
-plant manipulation   
no.9   
-Mika  
-male  
-super speed  
no.10   
-Dustin  
-male  
-super stretchy  
no.11   
-Amelia  
-female  
-water manipulation   
no.12   
-Peter  
-male  
-can fly  
no.13   
-Mace  
-male  
-can control weather  
no.14   
-Lizzy  
-female  
-invisibility   
no.15   
-Dante  
-male  
-fire manipulation   
no.16   
-Aidan  
-male  
-can talk to animals  
no.17   
-Caroline  
-female  
-can bring objects to life  
no.18   
-Alana  
-female  
-shape shifter   
no.19   
-Olive  
-female  
-telekinesis   
no.20   
-Oliver   
-male  
-telekinesis  
no.21   
-Natalia   
-female  
-immortal  
no.22   
-Benji  
-male  
-can heal anything   
no.23   
-Delilah   
-female  
-can clone herself   
no.24   
-Evan  
-female  
-can breathe underwater  
no.25   
-Miles  
-male  
-can dimension hop  
no.26   
-Kiera  
-female  
-metal manipulation   
no.27   
-William   
-male  
-can transform into the beast  
no.28   
-Elle  
-female  
-indestructible   
no.29   
-Tony   
-male  
-can manipulate time  
no.30   
-Ariel   
-female  
-camouflage(can blend into any surface)  
no.31   
-Chris   
-male  
-manipulation of electricity   
no.32   
-Thomas   
-male  
-force fields  
no.33   
-Jason   
-male  
-can make any illusion  
no.34   
-Dicky   
-male  
-can posses others  
no.35   
-Eden  
-female  
-size changing   
no.36   
-Viola  
-female  
-sonic scream  
no.37   
-Cole  
-male  
-can shoot webs  
no.38   
-Flynn   
-male  
-resurrection   
no.39   
-Tiana  
-female  
-portal creater  
no.40   
-Jena   
-female  
-in a way 'hulks out'  
no.41   
-Stella  
-female  
-can summon demons from other dimensions through hands   
no.42   
-Jordan   
-female  
-superhuman reflexes   
no.43   
-Wyatt  
-male  
-can make any wish come true but with a consequence

**Author's Note:**

> hope this goes well!


End file.
